User blog:Eureka Enderborn/The Enderborn Canon: Chapter One
Chapter 1: Where it all started I was taken immediately to a massive and quite snowy fortress in the far north. It was an immense fortress-city, the likes of which I had never before seen. To this day it is the most well-defended place I had ever seen. I cannot begin to describe the immensity of this place. I was led straight to the inner keep, where many war preparations were made. I was given a suit of armor made of a curious black leather that I was told would protect me from the Dragon’s flame. The next few hours went very fast. The immense armies of the Imperium mobilized, and after the blur of preparation was over, I stood at the head of the biggest horde I had ever seen. “Are you ready?” The Emperor asked me. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” I charged through the portal into the End. What I saw there nearly blew my mind. An island of immense size, floating in a sea of purplish-black. Through the shadow, I could see the silhouette of an army nearly as large as ours, and a huge winged beast flying toward us. His eyes glowed purple through the shadowy mist, burning with hatred. He and met on the battlefield. As the Endermen clashed around us, he hovered just a few meters above me. “So.” He said in a voice that sounded very similar to a usual one. Not as deep, roaring, or malevolent as expected. “This is the champion the rebels have sent to destroy me. A little metal man. How amusing. You cannot kill me, you are a fly compared to me.” I said nothing. I simply activated the solid fuel rockets in my feet and extended my fire aspect wrist swords, puncturing the dragon in the stomach. The beast roared, and flew away. The moment he got near one of the crystals, a ray of light struck the Dragon and his wound was sealed. I figured it out rather quickly that the crystals were healing him. As such, I made a beeline for the nearest one. I struck it with my weapon. I destroyed it, but it had quite a kick. It threw me back in the resulting explosion, right into the Dragon’s waiting claws. He hurled me into one of the black towers with quite the crunch. Fortunately, I was a bit more resilient than that. I plunged my blade into the tower and climbed up, being a bit more prudent in destroying the next crystal. From there it was a game of chase. Each time I reached a tower and destroyed a crystal, I would launch off, barely avoiding the razor teeth or burning purple breath of my pursuer. Eventually, however, he caught up to me. As I blasted off once again, having destroyed the final tower, he made another attempt to eat me. I avoided his teeth, but not his snout. The impact caused both of my thrusters to malfunction, as well as damaging my feet. I went spiraling off through the air, eventually careening with ridiculous force into the ground. It took a moment for my systems to recover from the impact. I stood up, staggering, with every system in my body throwing warnings to my HUD. One of my blades had been mangled beyond use, my fireball launchers were sealed shut, my thrusters were non-functional, and my motor systems were out of alignment in a big way. On top of all that, the great black lizard was flying right for me. I climbed out of the crater I had made, and extended my remaining sword. I held it out before me, hoping to impale the Dragon. As it soared at me, it opened it’s jaws, and purple fire gushed out at me. The fire-proof armor melted away around me. Fortunately, my natural titanium plating was alloyed with tungsten, and I stood my ground. The Dragon got too close, and he saw what I was doing. He pulled up, but a little too late. He avoided my sword with his head, but not his body. My sword stuck on his shoulder blades, not enough to kill him. The Dragon plowed forward, carrying me toward the edge of the island. I dug my feet into the ground, but the beast’s momentum was too much. I crouched lower, and with difficulty, pushed my sword into the vertical position. This was where the battle was finally won. Without the pushing force against my arm, my sword sliced neatly through the dragon’s belly and tail. The Dragon finally fell, sliding along the ground, until he came to a stop, his head hanging off the edge of the islands. With difficulty, I stood, my right arm and sword still dripping with the red blood of the Dragon. Seeing their ruler slain, and the enemy champion standing triumphant, most of the Dragon’s remaining forces lowered their weapons and surrendered. Very few continued to fight. Celebrations began right after the battle, starting with the dismantling of the towers. The blocks were put in storage, and later used to build the Imperial palace. I, however, didn’t partake in the celebrations. Instead, I lied down, and let the Endermen help repair my broken and shattered form. Once my body was repaired, I worked with the Endermen to construct a huge city in the End. Then we expanded the End and built more. For hundreds of End years we expanded, built, expanded, built, and expanded, until we constructed a city that surpassed the size of Coruscant and Mechatol Rex. Once construction was complete (for the time being), I was given command of the Enderman military forces. However, I began to feel lonely. There was no one like me. There were other Endermen, but no one like me. So I decided to build someone like me. I took inspiration from another dimension, designing my new friend off of a creature there called a Dalek. When my creation was complete, I named it Troy. Troy the Dalek. Troy became my best friend. He was, like me, curious, intelligent, accidentally funny, and generally well liked. Unlike me, he had a bit of an aggressive side, preferring to shoot first and ask questions later. Skip ahead another few hundred End-years. Me and Troy and the rest of the Endermen explored the various dimensions. A lot of them were really fun. I remember that the one I enjoyed the most was in a dimension where humans were at war with an alien species, and through a big misunderstanding I was put in a suit of high-tech armor and called “Master Chief”. Remember that, Troy? YES I REMEMBER. HOW COULD I FORGET? Yeah. That was the first time you wanted to try a female form, and called yourself Cortana. I always wondered what you were thinking. Anyway, as we went on these adventures, something very weird happened to me. I fell ill. Really, really ill. I was running an immense temperature, there was coolant leaking out of my pores, I was muttering non sensibly, tossing about, it was like I had come down with the flu! The Enderman doctors were stumped. I was a robot, what was going on shouldn’t be possible. They looked for any kind of clue, but found none. Eventually, the flu began to die down, but along with it came a slew of new symptoms. I began to grow taller, and my entire left side became like that of an Enderman. Troy and the Ender doctors figured out what was going on. Being exposed for so long to the power of the void, I had, much like the Endermen so long ago, been corrupted by it’s power. And if they didn’t get me out soon, I would become full Enderman. As such, Troy and the other Endermen pulled me out of the End, and constructed a fortress near the Red Kingdom for him and his soldiers. There, me and my Endermen spent our time, and still spend our time, researching native life and manipulating the fabric of reality through the use of things I have dubbed “mods”. As you can guess, it was because of my condition that I came to be named Enderborn. I forged plenty of meaningful bonds with my Ender companions, three in particular, by the name of Terrence, Phillip and Rhea. Terrence and Phillip are my gate watchmen, and they bicker constantly. One of them’s happy and excitable and positive (Terrence) and the other’s pessimistic and constantly bored (Phillip). Rhea is one of the few female Endermen who ever entered the military. She’s a field agent, the best I have. Stealthy, silent and reliable. YOU FORGOT SOMETHING. Let it go, Troy. We also have a Testificate trader friend called Rick. He’s quite the practical joker, but he’s also one of the best at bartering. He’s caused merchants all over the world to go bankrupt. He can get me anything, at a price. Anyway, we were hanging around one day, having fun and enjoying ourselves. I was wandering through the forest, when suddenly a voice spoke to me. It said that it needed me to go to a realm called Middle Earth, to help stop what was happening there. He then instructed me on how to open a gateway into the realm. Unfortunately, none of my friends would get to come. Yet, that is. I stepped through the portal, which I made and hid on an isolated island, and fell face-first into bright green grass. OK, people, that’s the story of how I arrived in Middle Earth! However, I had adventures before that. So let me know in the comments: would you rather I detailed an adventure or two I had with my Minecraft pals, or cut right to the Middle Earth action? Category:Blog posts